


Magically Bound

by Fearmyboxers



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cult, Dubious Consent, M/M, Maxvid - Freeform, Satantic Magic, Self-Lubrication, Soul Bond, Top!Max, bottom!David, not mpreg, sort of abo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/Fearmyboxers
Summary: David once again ignored Max trying to tell him that there was a cult member at camp. What results is the two of them being magically soulmate bound to each other and now they have to find a way to get back to normal.





	Magically Bound

**Author's Note:**

> If this sucks I can rewrite it XD I've already rewritten it twice. I originally planned this out differently, but this is what ended up happening as I wrote it. I call this ABO in that Max and David are mates and need to be together, which will show up more in future chapters. I do plan to write an Mpreg ABO in the future.

“What are you doing?!” David yelled, his eyes going wide, his hand bleeding.

“You fucking asshole!” Max groaned, kneeling beside David, his head bleeding.

One of the new campers that year stood over the hole the two had fallen in. “I just needed the two of you to not be able to run away!” The camper’s eyes were wide and never blinking. “I heard alllll about you David and Max! It has been passed to me to take care of the two of you!” He took out a book with a pentagram on it.

“See! I fucking told you, David! Why the fuck don’t you ever listen to me?! He is part of that fucking cult that Daniel and Jen were in!” Max punched David in the side. “Now he is going to fucking kill us!”

“Kill you?” The boy started to laugh. “Oh no! High one Daniel has specific instructions for neither of you to ascend! He said that purifying you and helping the both of you ascend would be too good for you!” He flipped through the pages. “I was told to punish the both of you in a much more fitting way!” He started to read the book in Latin, the wind around them becoming thick and hard to breathe.

Max fell against David, his head spinning. “This is all your fucking fault, David. You should have just listened to me, now who knows what this asshole is going to do to us and the rest of the camp!”

“I’m sorry Max...I really should have trusted your judgment…” David put his hand to Max’s head.

Both Max and David were then thrown into the back of the hole by a large invisible force, causing both to gasp out in pain. “Hey!” Neil’s voice yelled from above. “Get your Satanic-ass away from my friend!” He took out a scientifically enhanced slingshot, shooting a rock from it at the new camper’s head.

“Ah!” The boy closed the book, crying out in pain from the rock hitting him on the side of his head. “You asshole! That hurt!”

“Like I give a shit you are trying to kill my friend and David!” Neil went to reload the slingshot, Nikki standing beside him with a giant stick.

Glaring at the two teens, the young cultist smirked down at David and Max, both knocked out. “I’m done here. I wish you all could have joined me and high one Daniel and sister Jen in purity and ascend, but all of you are so far gone with the dark toxins infecting you!” He took off into the woods.

“I’ll go after him!” Nikki yelled, being pulled back by Neil. “Hey!”

“We need to get Max and David out of the hole, who knows what that batshit crazy kid did.” Neil moved to look down at the hole. “Go get some rope, Nikki!”

Max groaned, moving a hand to his face. “I feel like I’ve been hit by a bus…” He slowly opened his eyes, his head bandaged. Quickly, he sat up in the cot, remembering exactly what had happened before he passed out. “Wheres David?!”

“He is in the counselor cabin, Gwen is taking care of him.” Neil walked over to Max, handing him a cup of coffee. “Here I made you a pot for when you woke up.” He seemed to be analyzing Max with his eyes, checking to see if anything was suddenly growing out of him. “You feeling alright there buddy?”

Max took the cup from Neil, drinking some, his eyes clenched shut. “I have a massive fucking headache from being hit with something and being thrown into a giant hole in the ground with David.”

“Nikki and the rest of the campers went looking for that weirdo cult kid, but they couldn’t find him.” Neil went to his chalkboard. “You’ve been out for three hours. I haven’t noticed any irregularities, so it is difficult to ascertain exactly what he did to the two of you.”

“Nnn...The only thing I’m feeling is the headache.” Max moved his hand to the bandage on his head. “David is a fucking idiot, he should have listened to us after what happened the last couple of times they sent their members to get revenge on us. This was the first time they had one pose as a camper though…”

“If you start feeling abnormal or wanting to help people ascend, let me know.” Neil teased, getting a pillow thrown at him.

“Go fuck a platypus, Neil.” Max finished his cup of coffee, standing up. “I’m going to get something to eat, my stomach is starting to feel a little upset.”

“I’ll make sure to keep Church Camp on standby for if you start to vomit pea soup.” Neil laughed at the middle finger Max held up at him as he left, but he was still really worried about his friend.

Instead of going straight to the Mess Hall, Max headed for the Counselor Cabin. He didn’t want to seem like he was worried about David in front of Neil, but after what happened, he couldn’t just eat without checking on the idiot. Max slowly moved to the side of the cabin, looking into the window on David’s side, seeing him sitting on his bed and holding his bandaged hand.

David sighed, looking at his hand sadly. “I got Max hurt and broke his trust again….” He glanced at his memory board. “Why couldn’t I just acknowledge he was right to be suspicious of that camper.” David squeezed his injured hand, wincing. “I should have trusted him….I shouldn’t have held so much hope that boy was just here to enjoy the wonders of camping…”

Max went back around to the front of the cabin, kicking the door open. “We’re both alive, so you can stop guilt tripping yourself!”

“Max….” David looked up at the fourteen-year-old. “Could you ever forgive me?”

“Not like I really have a choice.” Max shrugged at the door. “I know you are such a pushover and want to see the good in everyone. So, I can’t really be too pissed off that you completely ignored all the signs.” Max started to feel a little dazed the closer he moved to David.

David’s skin began to get goosebumps, a shiver shooting down his back, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. “I think I’m starting to catch a cold.” His heart began to speed up, looking at Max, the boy now in front of him. “Maybe it would...be..” His eyes started to dilate. “A good idea to go to the...pharmacy…in town..”

Max took in a sharp breath, shoving David backward onto the bed, moving between his legs. While standing, Max was only up to David’s chest, he looked down at the blushing older man. “Stop looking like that…” Max pressed his hands down on David’s shoulders.

“L-looking like what?” David swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling dry.

Max rocked his hips hard into David’s, watching the redhead gasp and his eyes widen. “...Stop looking so hot all the fucking time….” He moved his mouth to David’s, hovering over his lips. “I don’t think I can control myself anymore…” Max pressed his lips to David’s, kissing him roughly.

David let out a startled noise, not even having kissed Bonquisha. The feeling of Max’s lips against his felt nice, he knew it shouldn’t, that he was twenty-eight and shouldn’t be letting Max kiss him; but he couldn’t find the will to actually stop it. David let out small moans into the kiss as Max slowly began a rhythm out of moving his hips between David’s legs.

Breaking the kiss, Max pressed his face into David’s neck, breathing in his scent. “Fuck...what’s come over me?” Max’s breath brushed against David’s neck and the motions of him moving between David’s legs were making him crazy horny. “I want you bad David….” Sliding his hands down David’s sides, he untucked the man’s shirt, moving a hand into David’s shorts.

“M-Max...I!” David’s eyes widened, his head jerking back into the bed, feeling Max’s fingers wrap around his cock. “Ah! Max!” His legs spread a little more, his hips rising into Max’s touch. Even though as an adult man he’d had erections before, he never pleasured himself, always feeling too embarrassed to even try.

Max pulled David’s shorts off, pushing his fingers into David’s ass, while a little confused by the strange fluid coating the inside of David, his mind didn’t let him dwell on it. He moved his fingers quickly, spreading them, pushing them deeper. The noises David made were driving him mad, he pulled his fingers out, positioning himself against David.

David’s body felt like it was on fire, precum dripping from the tip of his cock. His eyes went wide, his body jerking roughly back into the bed as Max thrust his cock into him. “Max!” David cried out, his nails digging into the sheets on his bed.

Max looked down at David, his hands on the older man’s hips. “Fuck...It’s really tight…And warm....” Max moaned, pushing himself as deep as he could, feeling David’s insides pulse around him. Moving halfway back out of David, Max thrust back into him, making David wrap his long legs around the shorter teenager.

Forcing himself up, David rocked his hips with Max’s thrust and wrapped his arms around Max’s shoulders. Max pressed his face into the nape of David’s neck, kissing and sucking on it. “Max...Max...Oh gosh….Fu….” David tried to stop himself from cursing, Max pulling his hips down to fuck him harder with each thrust he made inside him. Max’s cock hit against David’s prostate, using one hand to grab David’s cock and stroke it while he fucked him. “Fuck! Max!” David jerked his hips hard, his erection rubbing against Max’s stomach and hand.

Max pushed David back down into the bed, laying over him. He moaned into David’s neck, sweat soaking his clothes and hair. “David! Shit...I’m going to fucking cum!” Max bucked as hard as he could against David, cumming deep inside him.

“Oh! Max!” David moaned out, cumming against Max’s stomach and hand, his ass clenching around Max’s cock, his heels digging into Max’s legs.

Breathing heavily, Max looked down at David. “I couldn’t control myself...The second I came in here, I became turned on just by seeing you.” Max started to pull out of David, both of them moaning. “I think this is what the little shit did to us…”

David pulled Max down into a tight hug. “...Can we please stay like this for awhile?”

Max blushed and wrapped his arms around David. “We are going to need to get this fixed, you know that right? What if I’d run into you outside when it activated? We’d probably be fucking on the ground right now.” He sighed against David’s neck. “Who knows what else that fucker did to us besides this.”

“I won’t get pregnant will I?” David’s voice was full of worry.

Max paled. “Don’t even fucking joke about that! One, I am too young to be a dad and two, where the hell would it come out?”

“I don’t know how magic works Max, I’m just a camp counselor!” David released Max, putting his hands on his face.

“I fucking hate magic, nothing ever good comes from it.” Max pulled out of David, sitting on the bed beside him. “Harrison traumatized me when I was ten, now this bullshit with that cult kid.” He put his hands into his sweat-soaked hair. “...So you know...I kind of had a thing for you...Before this….” Max said it kind of low, but still, enough for David to hear him.

“Y...You did?” David slowly sat up, his back starting to feel the muscle pains now. Cum coming from his ass onto the bed, causing him to blush even more.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t like I was ever going to fucking act on it!” Max threw his arms in the air, his hoodie having cum on it. “I was going to get away from this shithole of a camp when I got older and not have to be around your dumb fucking ass!” His shoulders went slack. “I’m not good enough for someone like you. You are always so happy and-”

David placed a hand on Max’s, squeezing it. “Max....You are good.” Smiling awkwardly, David moved his hand to mess up Max’s already messy hair. “I probably wouldn’t have acted on my feelings either…” Max stared at David. “I mean...I’m fourteen years older than you Max. I really do want you to find someone your own age. You don’t want to be with an old guy like me when you get older….”

“Do you have actual feelings for me, David?” Max looked at the floor, his heart racing.

“I do, but I also never intended to act on them.” David’s hand moved out of Max’s hair. “You’ve grown so much since your first time at camp. I found myself favoriting you more and more, I thought it was my pride as a counselor. When I realized what it really was, I was horrified.”

Max leaned against David, crossing his arms. “Well, we fucked now. It sucks it was because of magic, but the deed has been done, there is no turning back from this.” He glanced up into David’s eyes. “I want to get whatever spell this is off us, then I want to fuck you out of our own free conscious will and not just our hormones.”

David wrapped his arm around Max, enjoying the feeling of Max being close to him. “We’ll find him or Daniel and get them to turn us back to normal. Then we can talk about what we’ll do next...I just hope we can control ourselves a little better next time…”

 

TBC


End file.
